Pure Rage
by Yoko Littner
Summary: Bella and Edward have been living peacefully for a few months since the battle against the Volturi, but new problems are arising with Jane and Alec. Will the Cullen's prevail?
1. Chapter 1: Jane

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! I know the chapters are short and the writing isn't all that good, but I wrote it like four years ago (when I was still in middle school). Please review! I wanna know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jane**

The rain pounded on my Ferrari as I drove down the long driveway at 80. Jacob was following me and Renesmee was sleeping in the back seat. Edward must have heard how fast I was coming around the bends because he was standing in the rain waiting for us. All it took was one look at my face to know that something was horribly wrong. Edward ran to the back door and opened it, nearly ripping it off in the process, and took Renesmee out gently. By then I had managed to get out of my seat and run to his side as he hurried into the house. Edward ran up to his room and put Renesmee in the bed there. I continued on past the stair case to the back wall and I pressed in the code that would turn the wall of glass to metal. By the time the wall was covered Edward was by my side again. "Bella what's wrong? What happened?" Edwards words came out hurriedly. "Jane." I spat the word out like poison. "Jane?" Edward questioned. "Look Edward." And I pushed my shield up off of me. He listened to my memories intently as I scanned over the last half hour. I shuddered as I remembered. We were sitting in Charlie's little living room chatting and watching the game when I had felt a distinct sharp jab pointed at me. When I felt it, it reminded me of the field we had waited for the Volturi in, when they had been coming for Renesmee. I had remembered what Jane's gift felt like against my shield and that was exactly what I had been feeling then. Edward broke my concentration by pulling me tightly into his arms and squeezing me. "Everything will be fine there is nothing to fear." He murmured into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Assemble

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I wanna know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assemble**

He pulled out his small silver phone and quickly dialed. "Edward?" Carlisle questioned. "Carlisle I need you to get to Aro as fast as you can." Edward hurried through his words. "Edward what's going on?"  
"It seems Jane has come for Bella. I'm not sure whether she's come on an order or if she has come on her own accord."  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
"She attempted to attack Bella with her gift while she was at Charlie's."  
"I see. I'll be on the next flight out. What about the rest of the family?"  
"I would like them all to be home. I'll call, but its going to take twenty-four hours for them to get here, except for Emmett, he is hunting in the area."  
"Esme and Tanya will be there in four hours."  
"Tanya?"  
"Yes. Here she wants to talk to you."  
"Edward, were apart of the family so were coming to help."  
"Tanya, we can handle this."  
"I know, and by we that includes your extended family. I will not speak of this anymore, see you soon."  
"What else do you want me to do?" Carlisle asked intently. "Nothing Bella and I are going to call everyone."  
"Alright I'll call you when I figure out what is going on." The line went dead. "Who do you want me to call?" I asked. "Alice and Jasper, please." He replied. My phone rang suddenly in my hand. "Hello." I answered. "What's wrong Bella? Why were you going to call me?" Alice's voice rang in my ears high and piercing with stress. "Jane is here in Forks." There was no answer, so apparently I was suppose to answer her second question too. "Edward wants everyone home."  
"Jasper and I will be on the next flight out." The line went dead. I turned around and looked at Edward, the sound of footsteps came from upstairs. We ran as fast as we could up the stairs and into the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I wanna know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

All I could think was Renesmee would not have gone off alone unless she was coming down stairs to look for Edward and me. As I was thinking about this Edward hissed. "What's wrong Edward?"  
"Jane took her."  
"No!" I screamed. I felt like I was going to fall apart, and the only thing that was keeping me together was Edwards arms constricted around me. His arms shifted so that they were underneath me and he placed me gently on the bed. Something crinkled underneath me and I took it out, it was a folded sheet of paper covered in neat cursive. It was addressed to Bella & Edward Cullen. It said: As you have found we have taken your daughter. No harm will come to her if you follow our instructions exactly. 1. Bella you will come to the field alone in 5 days. 2. You will bring with you Aro's wedding present. 3. You will not contact the Volturi or you will never see your daughter alive again. Sincerely, Jane & Alec.


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I wanna know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 4: Red**

"You wait 'till I get my hands on her." I snarled. Everything was tinted red, the crushing agony was overwhelmed by my raging anger. Edward constricted his arms around me, they were there no longer to comfort me but to restrict me. "What are we going to tell Jacob?" Edward murmured to himself. "The truth, that way he'll help me kill them." I screamed. "Bella you need to calm down."  
"Calm down? Calm down?" I screamed, as I pushed against his grip and it broke instantly. I ran down the stairs, blowing past Jacob with Edward on my heels. "What the hell?" Jacob said looking at the pure rage on my face. "Jacob help me stop her!" Edward screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Chill

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I wanna know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next! ~Yoko

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Chill**

I had just entered the forest when Edward tackled me and pinned me down. Jacob stood there in his wolf form looking confused. "Jacob I need you to phase and call Emmett." Edward removed one of his arms and flicked a silver phone at Jacob. Jacob disappeared and seconds later Emmett was standing above me and Edward. "Emmett help me hold her down." Emmett didn't move. "For the love of all that is holy. EMMETT!" He yelled. Edward stood up still holding me, and Emmett put his arms around me too. "Emmett I'll help you get her into the house. You'll have to hold her there for a little while." Emmett nodded. Once I was in the house Emmett tightened his grip on me. "You and Edward get into a fight?" He asked. I just growled and flexed. He lost his grip for a sixteenth of a second before regaining it. It was my way of telling him I was pissed and I was still stronger than him. "Okay, okay chill Bella." He answered. An ear piercing howl ripped through the air. Edward must have told Jacob.


End file.
